Document US2013176829A1 discloses a timepiece regulator, comprising at least one inertial regulating member which is mounted on a support by an elastic suspension so as to be able to oscillate.
One drawback of this timepiece regulator is that the amplitude of oscillation is limited by the geometry of the regulating member, of the support and of the elastic suspensions.